La Saint-Valentin c'est surfait!
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles veut absolument fêter la Saint-Valentin cette année.
1. Chapter 1

**Petite contribution pour la Saint-Valentin 2015!**

 **rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

* * *

Derek avait beau se creuser la soupière, il ne comprenait pas à quel moment il s'était laissé prendre à cette connerie.

Appuyé contre le bastingage, il scruta l'horizon. Dans quelle direction était son loft? Peut-être qu'il pourrait retourner à Beacon Hills à la nage?

\- à quel moment exactement ma vie a dérapé de cette façon? Se demanda t-il pour lui-même en soupirant.

* * *

14 janvier, un mois plus tôt. Cuisine du loft de Derek.

Le loup se leva ce matin-là et alla, en boxer, se servir un café dans sa cuisine. Il salua brièvement Stiles, assit devant un bol de céréales, qui semblait pensif. Derek s'empara de sa tasse fumante et se posa en face de l'humain.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet… il avait l'habitude des matins plus énergiques avec son mari.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas! Claqua Stiles en fusillant Derek du regard.

\- Comment ça?

\- On ne fait jamais rien ensemble à part les réunions de meute et pour chasser les méchants.

\- Stiles, on vit ensemble, on mange ensemble, on dort ensemble et on couche ensemble.

\- Au-delà de ça! Pas de sorties ciné ou resto, pas de sorties en boîte, pas de voyages, pas de promenades le dimanche, pas de dîners chez nos familles.

\- Ton père vient manger tous les dimanches.

\- C'est ce que je dis, ce n'est pas une sortie.

\- Très bien, tu veux sortir, alors sortons. De quoi tu as envie?

\- J'aimerais bien voyager.

\- Tu m'en demande un peu trop là.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- ça ne marchera pas pour me faire céder ça, tu sais? Stiles, j'ai eu envie de sortir avec toi il y a onze ans, on fait l'amour encore et encore, on s'est marié il y a cinq ans et je te rappelle qu'on vient d'adopter Elisha. J'ai fais des travaux ici pour que le loft soit habitable pour une famille et tu me dis que je ne t'aime pas. Tu te fiches de moi?

\- Bon, peut -être que tu m'aimes. Mais n'empêche j'aimerais voyager.

\- Rien ne te retiens de voyager, mais laisse-moi où je suis.

Le loup se leva, soupira en posant sa tasse dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine.

* * *

À midi, Stiles revint sur le sujet.

\- Donc tu me fiches dehors, c'est ça?

\- Non.

\- Tu as dis que je pouvais partir.

\- Stiles…on va s'énerver et là je n'ai pas envie.

\- Tu me laisserais partir?

\- Si tu as vraiment envie de voyager, oui.

\- Donc tu ne m'aimes…

\- Si tu termines cette phrase, je t'émascule! Gronda le loup avec un regard noir.

L'hyperactif se tu quelques secondes et…

\- Alors j'ose partir?

\- Tu veux aller où?

\- Faire une croisière.

\- Eh bien voilà encore une idée. Sérieusement?

\- Sérieusement. Une croisière dans le pacifique.

Derek ferma les yeux et préféra ignorer son mari un moment. C'était tellement stupide et cette discussion ne mènerait à rien de bon.

* * *

Le soir même, Stiles revint à la charge, alors qu'il donnait le biberon à la petite Elisha âgée de 8 mois.

\- Tu sais cette croisière…

\- Tu vas me faire chier longtemps? Coupa Derek.

\- Non…je…j'aimerais parler avec toi de cette idée.

\- Finis de donner le biberon à notre fille, on va aller la coucher et on en parle après.

Stiles hésita puis finit par obtempérer. Après tout, Elisha avait bien le droit d'être préservée des disputes de ses pères encore un moment.

* * *

Une fois la petite couchée et endormie à poings fermés, c'est Derek qui relança la conversation.

\- Donc tu veux partir?

\- Non, pas sans toi, mais tu ne veux pas venir, alors s'il le faut vraiment, je peux aller tout seul. C'est juste une semaine.

\- Et c'est quand?

\- La semaine de la Saint-Valentin.

\- C'est quand ça?

\- Le 14 février mon loup. Je sais qu'on ne le fête et qu'on ne le fêtera jamais, mais ça ne te dispense pas de savoir la date. Un minimum de culture bon sang!

Derek grogna en faisant virer ses yeux au bleu glacial. Quelle idée d'avoir épousé un hyperactif aux idées toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres!

\- Admettons qu'on irait ensemble, on fait quoi d'Elisha?

\- Ben on la confie à mon père, ou alors à tes parents, à la limite à Laura mais…

\- Pas à Laura!

\- Ouais, pas à Laura en fait.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens à aller faire une croisière?

\- J'ai besoin de voir autre chose.

\- Je t'emmerde?

\- Non, mais Beacon Hills oui! Écoute Derek, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul, donc si tu ne veux vraiment pas, alors tant pis. Je trouverai une autre occupation. J'irai faire du vélo ou de la boxe.

Derek fronça les sourcils en regardant son homme. Du vélo? De la boxe? Il était sérieux là?

Pendant quelques jours, ils ne reparlèrent plus de tout ça. Elisha venait de faire son premier quatre pattes dans le salon, ils avaient franchement autre chose à penser.

* * *

Une nuit, alors que les deux hommes étaient occupés à s'aimer comme des adultes, Stiles remit l'idée du bateau sur le tapis.

\- Tu sais que nos mouvements là, ça me fait repenser à ma croisière de rêve?

Le loup se figea en sortant les crocs.

\- Tu me parles de ça alors qu'on est entrain de faire l'amour? Tu es normal dans ta tête?

Stiles s'offusqua et repoussa son mari qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se retirer et se coucher sur le matelas.

\- Tu fais la tête maintenant? Bien, super vraiment. Tout ça pour une connerie de bateau. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller me finir sous la douche histoire de ne pas terminer ma nuit énervé et frustré! Cria Derek avant de partir de la chambre et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Stiles soupira et se leva rageusement. Il traversa l'étage tout nu et entra dans la salle de bain. Il n'en revint pas de voir le loup en train de réellement se faire du bien tout seul. Quel con! Il ressortit de la salle de bain aussitôt, revint dans la chambre, enfila un training rouge et partit du loft pour aller se réfugier chez son meilleur pote de toujours, Scott McCall.

* * *

Derek tourna deux jours dans son loft, à s'occuper seul de leur fille en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Le troisième jour, il n'en pouvait plus. Il déposa Elisha chez ses parents au Manoir et alla frapper chez Scott. L'alpha n'était pas là, c'est donc Stiles qui vint ouvrir, tout guilleret, sans se douter de qui se tenait derrière la porte. Le loup le regarda…son mari était en pyjama avec un pot de glace dans les mains.

\- Ben quoi? Demanda Stiles le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Tu comptais revenir un jour?

\- Ben ouais quand même! Je ne comptais pas abandonner ma fille.

\- Ooooh, parce que maintenant tu te souviens d'elle?

\- Tu es venu m'emmerder donc?

\- Non…je suis venu te ramener à la maison.

\- Tu peux crever ouais. Je ne vais pas revenir parce que Monsieur-Hale-sourwolf-en-puissance me l'ordonne.

\- Tu ne peux pas te comporter en adulte?

\- Parce que Monsieur-Hale-je-me-masturbe-seul-sous-la-douche-à-35-ans a un comportement adulte?

Pour unique réponse Derek grogna, ses yeux devinrent bleu acier et il plaqua violemment Stiles contre le mur en face de la porte.

\- Si tu avais accepté mon escapade en bateau, on n'en serait pas là. Et tu sais bien que ton attirail de grand méchant loup ne me fait plus peur. Onze ans quand même Derek.

Le loup relâcha son mari et d'une main ferme sur sa hanche, il le plaqua contre lui et vint capturer sa bouche où il sentit un léger goût de fraise, dû à la glace qu'il avait mangée.

\- Un jour tu vas vraiment me rendre dingue. Complètement dingue et je serai bon pour finir mes jours sous aconit à Eichen House, tu comprends ça?

\- Et sinon alors, ma croisière?

Putain mais pourquoi il l'avait épousé?

Le loup finit par se résigner parce que malgré tout Stiles faisait presque office d'alpha dans leur couple et que le loup ne pouvait résister bien longtemps au regard de miel de son amour.

* * *

Et il était donc là, sur ce maudit bateau, maudissant son mari et le reste de la planète…sauf sa fille et ses parents, et à se demander à quel moment il aurait dû dire non?

Pour le bateau?

Pour le bébé?

Pour le mariage?

Pour la mise en ménage?

Au moment de se mettre à sortir avec l'hyperactif….?

\- Franchement t'es trop con Derek, crois-moi! Se dit-il à lui-même en tapant doucement son front contre le bastingage.

Il sentit l'odeur bien connue de Stiles derrière lui et deux bras se refermèrent sur son ventre. Une tête s'appuya contre son dos.

\- Tu sais à quel moment ma vie à moi a dérapé? Demanda le cadet qui frottait son nez contre le dos du lycaon.

\- Tu m'as entendu?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu le saurais. Ma vie a dérapé sur une autre route, le jour où j'ai croisé un homme vêtu tout en noir avec un blouson de cuir, dans une forêt flippante, un putain d'après-midi où j'accompagnais mon bêta de meilleur ami pour trouver une saloperie d'inhalateur dont d'ailleurs il n'a plus jamais eu besoin depuis ce jour. Enfin si, une fois pour une crise de panique parce que Allison l'avait…

\- Viens-en au fait, chéri s'il te plait, ordonna le loup en posant ses mains sur celles de son mari.

\- Pardon. Tout ça pour dire que c'est sûrement à ce moment-là que ta vie a dérapé aussi. Tu as dû comprendre dès le début que tu ne me résisterais pas?

\- Quel sens incroyable de la déduction, monsieur l'adjoint du shérif!

Le loup se retourna et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amour.

\- Sérieusement, j'aimerais rester avec toi encore des années avant de devenir fou et de finir à l'asile comme mon oncle. Alors, ménage-moi quand même un peu.

Stiles sourit à son amour et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais vraiment envie de fêter la Saint-Valentin cette année, juste toi et moi et notre amour.

\- C'était donc cette fichue fête depuis le début?

\- J'avoue… mais si j'avais dit ça depuis le début tu te serais encore plus énervé.

\- Tu as vraiment gardé la sournoiserie du renard.

\- Peut être un peu… mais, mon sourwolf, détends-toi et avoue que finalement mon idée est géniale?

\- Tu peux crever ouais!... à moins que… Je pourrais peut-être changer d'avis si tu arrives à me montrer comment devrait tanguer ce bateau s'il se prenait un orage de la même intensité que notre amour.

Stiles sourit, satisfait de son petit manège et entraîna son amour dans leur cabine.

* * *

Le loup fut obligé de reconnaître que Stiles avait eu une excellente idée. Prit par l'ardeur des sentiments de son mari envers lui, il était grandement en position de faiblesse et l'hyperactif en profita pour reposer la question au loup qui se lâcha dans un grand ''OUI'' qui se répercutât sur les murs en métal… Stiles avait gagné…comme toujours depuis onze ans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **un petit ''cadeau'' de Saint-Valentin ce matin**

 **un petit Sterek. une suite de La Saint-Valentin, c'est surfait !**

 **je crois que je vais essayer de faire ça chaque année.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek se leva ce matin-là et grogna. Stiles travaillait, mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait fait grogner le loup. Non, il avait grogné en voyant sa fille de 20 mois vêtue d'un pyjama avec de gros cœurs dessus. C'était la Saint-Valentin et Stiles entendait bien la fêter avec son loup le soir même et donc, il avait mis des cœurs sur sa fille, dans le lit parental et dans le loft pour que le loup n'oublie surtout pas.

Derek n'aimait pas cette fête. Il montrait à son humain toute l'année qu'il l'aimait depuis douze ans, pas besoin de cette foutue fête pour ça.

\- Tu sais Elisha que ton papa est un peu taré hein ? Il t'a mis cet horrible pyjama pendant la nuit juste pour que je me souvienne que c'est cette fichue fête de l'amour aujourd'hui, mais l'amour, je le fête tous les jours avec lui depuis douze ans maintenant. Il croit vraiment que j'ai besoin de cette fête stupide pour me souvenir que je l'aime. J'ai pas une minute de répit avec lui dans ma vie, comment pourrais-je oublier trente secondes que je l'aime et qu'il est l'homme de ma vie ?

La petite fille regarda son père pendant qu'il parlait puis porta son attention sur son biberon. Le loup soupira.

\- L'année passée, on t'a laissé quelques jours chez mes parents pour aller faire sa fichue croisière. Je pensais qu'il serait content et oublierait cette fête. Mais non, Stiles n'oublie jamais. Là, je sais qu'il s'attend à quelque chose ce soir. Un resto ou un truc entre nous ici au loft. Il veut des fleurs et des chocolats et une carte de Saint-Valentin. C'est ridicule.

La petite Elisha couina pour sortir de sa chaise et son père consentit à la libérer pour la laisser jouer dans le salon. Il regarda par la baie vitrée. Est-ce qu'il devait faire plaisir à Stiles et de nouveau lui céder cette année pour cette fête ou au contraire ne rien prévoir du tout et tant pis pour Stiles ? Il y réfléchit en baignant Elisha, puis en la coiffant, puis en jouant avec elle. Il regardait de temps à autre les cœurs que Stiles avait suspendus dans le loft et ça le faisait grogner. C'était vraiment, mais vraiment ridicule cette histoire.

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui et fut surpris de trouver le loft désert. Ses cœurs avaient été enlevés et étaient posé sur la table de la cuisine. Il soupira. Il fit le tour de l'étage, à tout hasard, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Où étaient donc passés sa fille et son homme ? Il prit une douche et se posa dans le canapé du salon. Il savait que Derek n'aimait pas cette histoire de Saint-Valentin, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à quelque chose de la part du loup, mais quand même, ça lui faisait mal de voir que Derek ne s'était pas un peu fait violence pour au moins lui offrir une boîte de chocolats ou même juste une carte. La nuit était tombée et Stiles se leva pour rester debout devant la baie vitrée du loft et regarder les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Quelle soirée de merde, franchement. Même son père fêtait la Saint-Valentin avec Mélissa. Même Scott fêtait avec Kira. Même Lydia fêtait avec Parrish. Il soupira et laissa échapper une petite larme.

* * *

Stiles dormait sur le canapé quand Derek rentra au loft. Il pensait en avoir pour moins de temps à déposer sa fille chez Cora, puis à préparer une surprise pour Stiles, mais ça avait été compliqué. Il sentit directement que son homme était rentré, qu'il s'était douché et qu'il dormait dans le salon. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le secoua. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et frappa le loup sur l'épaule.

\- Imbécile de loup, cracha Stiles. Déjà, tu m'as fait peur, ensuite, mais tu étais où bon sang ? Et en dernier, tu es vraiment un pauvre type. Je ne demandais quand même pas grand-chose. Une carte dessinée par ma fille avec un simple je t'aime m'aurait suffit. Quoi ? J'ai même pas droit à ça alors ? Je travaille, je t'aime, je suis 100% là pour toi et pour Elisha et c'est tout ce que je mérite ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette fête, mais moi ça me tient à cœur. C'est une fois par an. T'as… t'as même enlevé les cœurs que j'avais bricolés la nuit passée.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Stiles. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et s'enfuit pour se réfugier à l'étage dans la chambre de sa fille qui n'était visiblement pas rentrée avec Derek. Le loup soupira, pourquoi cet idiot d'hyperactif ne le laissait jamais parler ? Il haussa les épaules.

* * *

Stiles était assit sur le tapis de la chambre de sa fille quand il entendit quelque chose gratter contre la porte. Il se leva, un peu méfiant et toujours en colère et ouvrit la porte. Un loup noir aux yeux bleus se tenait assit devant la porte.

\- C'est pour ? demanda Stiles énervé.

Le loup se leva et attrapa un bout du jogging de Stiles dans sa gueule.

\- Oh tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ? C'est pas de te présenter devant moi en loup qui sauvera les choses. T'es pas un peu plus mature que ça quand même ? Je sais bien que parler c'est pas ton truc, mais là tu exagères monsieur le loup-garou.

Derek jappa et Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu as pas le droit d'essayer de m'avoir comme ça. Homme ingrat va !

Le loup lâcha le jogging, recula et se jeta sur Stiles qu'il fit tomber au sol.

\- T'essaye de me tuer maintenant ? s'étonna Stiles en regardant le loup le surplomber.

Les yeux bleus brillèrent encore plus et le loup se pencha sur son amour. Stiles se laissa faire et sentit la truffe de l'animal sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quand il sentit le corps nu de Derek contre le sien.

\- Ah, tu reprends quand même ton apparence humaine ? Bon, tu essayes de faire quoi là ?

\- Stiles, si tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer quand je t'ai réveillé, tu saurais que je n'ai pas ignoré tes cœurs, ni ton envie de célébrer cette fête des amoureux. Tu aurais su que j'ai déposé Elisha chez Cora et que je m'apprêtais à te demander de venir avec moi dans la forêt. J'ai une surprise, mais avant ça, il faut que tu mettes ton costard, que tu me laisses t'offrir le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai acheté pour toi et que tu enlèves ton alliance.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Tout ça pour quoi ? Il voulut parler, mais le loup ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et se releva lentement en entraînant son amour avec lui.

* * *

Après avoir fait tout ce que le loup avait demandé, Stiles était debout à l'orée de la forêt. Il faisait nuit, mais Derek avait fait un chemin éclairé par des lanternes dans les arbres.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Stiles à son loup.

Derek lui tendit un bouquet de roses rouges et lui prit la main. Ils avancèrent ensemble dans les bois et Stiles comprit très vite. Ils allaient renouveler leurs vœux de mariage devant tous leurs amis et leur famille. Il sourit.

\- Tu as vraiment fait tout ça pour moi ? demanda Stiles en murmurant.

\- Evidemment. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me force la main Stiles, par contre et je sais qu'une carte aurait suffit, mais tu penses bien que je ne suis pas du genre à offrir des cartes ridicules.

Le loup s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de son Stiles.

\- Veux-tu encore être marié avec moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui Derek.

Le loup sourit et ils s'arrêtèrent dans la clairière. Tout le monde était là, même la petite Elisha endormie dans les bras de sa tante Cora. Tous souriaient. Derek et Stiles s'avancèrent jusqu'à être en face de Deaton. Ils renouvelèrent leurs vœux et s'embrassèrent sous la lumière de la lune. Derek remit l'alliance de Stiles à sa place et l'embrassa encore.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla dans son lit et se pelotonna contre son mari. Il leva la main et regarda son alliance. Ce petit symbole qui prouvait qu'il était l'homme de Derek et de personne d'autre. Il enserra la taille de son chéri de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le loup grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

\- T'es le meilleur des hommes et des loups du monde, susurra Stiles contre l'oreille de son mari. Oh, et le meilleur père aussi. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une vie plus belle qu'à tes côtés. Tu sais quoi, l'année prochaine, je saurais me contenter d'une boîte de chocolats.

Le loup secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi Stiles ? Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux d'un type aussi chiant que toi.

\- Oh, mais moi je sais, c'est parce que je te fais trop bien l'amour, tu n'as pas pu résister à notre première nuit. Enfin, c'était même pas la nuit, mais c'était pour dire quoi. Tu m'as compris, enfin j'espère et je…

\- Stiles, gronda le loup. Tais-toi un peu et agis, bon sang.

Stiles sourit et grimpa sur le corps de son amoureux.

\- Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point je t'aime ? demanda l'hyperactif en remuant des hanches sur le corps de son loup.

Le loup grogna et ses yeux devinrent bleus. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Tu crois quoi, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, je comptais bien que ça se termine avec toi entre mes jambes.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer que des lèvres chaudes prirent d'assaut sa bouche.

* * *

 **bon, c'était pas l'écrit de l'année, mais je crois que ça passe quand même.**

 **j'avoue que j'avais un peu zapper cette suite et que je m'y suis prise ce matin...**

 **bref, pas besoin de raconter ma vie.**

 **bisous à vous tous**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Saint-Valentin oblige... encore cette année, j'ai un OS Sterek à partager avec vous,**

 **Un OS qui fait partie de la petite saga de : La Saint-Valentin, c'est surfait !**

 **J'avais dit que je voulais faire un OS chaque année alors j'essaye de m'y tenir.**

 **Bon, on a eu de la dispute dans le premier et le deuxième os. du fluff à en vomir des arc-en-ciel pailletés pour le deuxième... cette année, ce sera...**

 **enfin... vous verrez-**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **Bonne lecture et joyeuse Saint-Valentin... ou pas.**

* * *

D'accord, Derek le reconnaissait enfin. Stiles l'avait impressionné sur ce coup-là, même s'il aurait aimé que justement, ce ne soit pas le cas.

* * *

Derek avait dit :

\- Cette année, pas de Saint-Valentin. On s'aime encore. Nous avons Elisha dans notre vie. Pas question de mettre cette fête commerciale et débile en priorité.

Stiles avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Non mais, il était pénible ce loup parfois quand même !

\- Comment voudrais-tu qu'on se surprenne encore ? Plus rien ne peut m'impressionner venant de toi, Stiles. Et le fait même que nous soyons ensemble est déjà bien assez surprenant donc…

\- Ah bon... je ne peux vraiment plus te surprendre, hein ?! le coupa Stiles.

Le jeune homme s'était levé et avait quitté la cuisine sans prononcer un mot de plus. Derek avait soupiré en regardant sa fille.

* * *

Ainsi donc, le loup ne pouvait plus être surpris par Stiles ? Eh bien, il verrait ce fichu louloup si Stiles ne pourrait pas le surprendre encore cette année. L'hyperactif sourit à cette pensée. Le loup n'allait pas en croire ses yeux !

* * *

Stiles débarqua au petit matin devant la maison de Scott et sonna plusieurs fois en attendant que son best de toujours vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci finit par arriver, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, la bouche pâteuse et en pyjama.

\- Stiles… grogna le loup-garou en ouvrant les yeux un peu plus.

\- Salut bro, j'ai besoin de toi. Mon loup ne veut pas fêter la Saint-Valentin cette année.

\- Encore ? s'écria Scott en laissant entrer son ami chez lui.

Ami qui se dirigea directement vers la cuisine et ouvrit grand le frigo de l'alpha pour se servir un verre de lait et mâchouiller un morceau de chocolat avant d'expliquer :

\- Il pense que je ne pourrai pas le surprendre. Il croit avoir tout vu, mais crois-moi, il se trompe lourdement.

\- Hanhan… maugréa Scott en hochant bêtement la tête, prenant place sur une chaise.

\- Eh bien, j'ai une idée du tonnerre, mon cher et tu vas m'aider. J'ai besoin de toi parce que je ne vais pas réussir à tout faire tout seul.

\- Quoi ? s'alarma soudain Scott, semblant se réveiller enfin et comprenant que Stiles sollicitait son aide pour la Saint-Valentin qui se trouvait être programmée pour le lendemain sur le calendrier. Je dois faire quoi ? Pourquoi tu peux pas faire ça tout seul ?

Stiles s'assit en face de Scott et se pencha vers lui.

\- Ecoute bien, ça va t'amuser.

Scott n'en avait tout d'abord pas cru ses oreilles. Stiles n'allait pas sérieusement faire ça quand même ? Si ? Ah... ben… si en fait.

* * *

oo00oo

Le matin du 14 février, Scott se leva et téléphona à Derek.

\- J'ai un problème avec un de mes nouveaux bêtas, avait dit l'alpha et Derek était arrivé chez lui en moins de temps que le loup ne l'aurait pensé. Il emmena Derek avec lui en voiture pour se rendre dans la forêt à la soi-disant recherche d'un jeune bêta qui n'existait que dans l'imagination de Scott. Mais c'était juste pour occuper le mari de son meilleur ami pendant que ce dernier mettait tout en œuvre pour surprendre le loup de son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Derek suivait Scott sans discuter. Il était loin d'être bête et se doutait bien que Stiles préparait quelque chose en ce jour de fête ridicule qu'il tenait à célébrer chaque année et qui, selon Derek, ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à créer des disputes dans les couples puisque, selon lui, l'argent ou l'énergie dépensés à cette occasion débouchait inévitablement sur des cadeaux qui ne faisaient jamais plaisir au conjoint, ce qui engendrait de la frustration, de la déception et des querelles .

* * *

Stiles se leva tranquillement ce matin-là. Ce fameux 14 février. Il déjeuna en caleçon sur le canapé devant la télé avec son bol de céréales dans ses mains en riant de temps à temps à cause de la série qu'il regardait attentivement. Puis il se leva de son canapé, alla poser son bol vide dans l'évier de la cuisine et s'étira longuement avant de monter à l'étage pour aller s'habiller. Il redescendit et attendit devant la porte du loft en trépignant d'impatience, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre et soupirant toutes les deux secondes.

\- C'est looong, bon sang ! chouina-t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'à peine trois minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il avait décidé d'attendre sur le perron.

Stiles sursauta quand la sonnette retentit dans le loft cinq minutes plus tard. Il sautilla devant la porte et se reprit en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- J'ai plus 15 ans, bon sang.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit à l'homme qui le regarda un peu perdu et pas très à l'aise, visiblement.

\- Monsieur Hale-Stilinski ?

\- Lui-même. Vous êtes pile à l'heure, je suis impressionné. Je dois signer où ?

Le livreur lui tendit un calepin et Stiles apposa sa signature au bas d'un document.

\- Je vous monte ça comment ?

\- Oh, ne vous faites pas de mouron pour ça, j'ai des amis qui vont venir me donner un coup de main. Merci pour la livraison. Vous avez tout posé devant le seuil ?

\- Comme vous l'avez demandé lors de la commande.

Le livreur hésita un instant avant de demander :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de tout ça, si j'ose demander ?

\- Mais osez donc, je vous en prie… C'est pour impressionner quelqu'un. Je pense bien que lors de la commande, votre entreprise a dû me prendre pour un psychopathe, mais c'est pas grave. C'est pas à vous que je cherche à plaire. Bonne journée.

Le livreur prit congé de Stiles et celui-ci attendit qu'il soit parti avec son camion avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers et de descendre les marches à toute vitesse pour enfin se retrouver en bas de chez lui, devant l'immeuble. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant sa commande dans la cour. Restait plus qu'à appeler les membres de la meute de Scotty.

\- Si t'es pas surpris avec ça, mon loup, je deviens moine et je prête vœu de chasteté. Tant pis pour toi.

* * *

Derek monta tranquillement les marches des escaliers le menant à son loft. Il soupira en arrivant devant la porte coulissante. Il savait qu'il allait découvrir certainement quelque chose de dingue chez lui. Stiles avait sûrement vu très grand pour cette année. Après tout, il avait prévu de surprendre son mari. Ce n'était pas rien et Stiles ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Derek secoua la tête. Qu'avait bien pu faire Stiles ? Repeindre le loft en rose ? Adopté un deuxième enfant derrière son dos ? Remplir la baignoire de champagne… ou autre chose ? Déménager tous les meubles pour les mettre sur le balcon ? Organiser une fête avec tous les habitants de la ville ? …

Derek ouvrit prudemment la porte et huma l'air. Rien… à part l'odeur de Stiles et d'Elisha. La petite fille se précipita d'ailleurs dans les bras de ''papa-loup'' dès qu'elle le vit et lui fit un gros câlin. Derek vit aussi Laura, assise sur le canapé qui se leva, sourit à son frère, lui prit sa filleule des mains, fit un signe à Stiles debout à côté de la télé et emmena Elisha avec elle en refermant la porte du loft.

\- Salut, lança Derek, inquiet et surpris de ne rien voir de spécial chez lui. Ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Pas trop mal. Et toi ?

\- Ouais. Ouais… tu sais, Scott est très mauvais en cachotteries et minable en tant que menteur.

\- Oh, je sais. Mais je ne me suis pas leurré, hein, je sais bien que tu savais que je voulais t'étonner ce soir. Donc…

\- Tu n'as rien fait de spécial et c'est ce qui est censé m'étonner ? demanda Derek, sceptique, tous ses sens en éveil pour repérer la moindre surprise.

Stiles lui sourit et commença à se déshabiller en dansant sur de la musique imaginaire tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Si tu t'es fait un tatouage, je te mange tout cru et ce n'est pas une métaphore, prévint Derek, mais Stiles secoua la tête et le loup vit très vite que son mari ne s'était pas fait marquer la peau une fois qu'il fut nu devant lui.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Derek, susurra Stiles en s'approchant de son mari dont les yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleue électrisante.

\- C'est supposé me surprendre, ça ? Tu me demandes tous les jours de te faire l'amour.

Stiles arriva à hauteur de Derek et posa sa main sur son entrejambe pour évaluer s'il lui faisait de l'effet et combien de temps il devrait attendre pour que le loup l'emmène dans leur chambre, fou de désir, au bord de la perte de contrôle. Le loup rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

\- Me rendre fou ne me surprendra pas, Stiles, je m'attendais à mieux que ça venant de toi.

Stiles passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amour et se blottit contre lui, collant son érection nue contre la bosse qui déformait le jean noir et serré du loup.

\- Tu veux pas te taire quelques minutes et te mettre à me caresser ? J'ai envie de toi et t'as envie de moi, perds pas du temps à blablater comme si tu étais moi.

Le loup grogna et sortit ses crocs. Il attrapa Stiles par la taille et le plaqua contre son corps, puis agrippa ses fesses avec ses griffes et sourit quand le plus jeune couina contre sa bouche. Il fit glisser ses crocs dans le cou de son amant et le mordilla lentement… N'y tenant plus, il recula Stiles de son corps, se dévêtit en quelques coups de griffes et attrapa son amour pour le porter dans ses bras, une main sous ses fesses fermes et l'autre dans son dos.

\- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher. J'espère que tu as de l'énergie parce que je suis chaud bouillant pour te faire crier mon nom toute la nuit.

\- J'espère bien, mon loup, mais c'est peut-être pas moi qui vais crier le plus fort, haleta Stiles en prenant l'oreille de Derek entre ses dents. Ce dernier faillit rater la première marche de l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Il finit par arriver en haut et reposa Stiles sur le sol pour l'embrasser langoureusement tout en le poussant doucement contre la porte de leur chambre à coucher. Stiles rompit le baiser et baissa la tête pour que ses lèvres humides emprisonnent avec ardeur le téton droit du loup qui gémit en frottant son érection contre le ventre de son amant.

\- Oh bordel…, tu veux vraiment me tuer cette nuit ? C'est ça qui va me surprendre… je vais mourir de plaisir ?

\- Hin, Hin…

Stiles relâcha le téton, se redressa, embrassa son homme longuement et rompit le baiser. Il se décala de quelques centimètres pour que le loup puisse ouvrir la porte de leur chambre et….

Un bruit horrible ressemblant à celui de milliers de perles qui roulent fit sursauter le loup…. Il grogna et se prépara à attaquer la… chose (?) qui venait d'atterrir à ses pieds, les lui recouvrant par la même occasion. Il cligna des yeux et baissa le regard.

\- Stiiiiiiiilllllleeeeesssss ! hurla-t-il et le susnommé éclata de rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant dans sa vie.

Littéralement, mort de rire devant la scène…

….

Il fallut bien six minutes à Stiles pour que ce dernier puisse enfin articuler une phrase cohérente.

\- T'as…. Vu… je t'ai… surpris…. J'suis … juste …. Troop…. Fort.., arriva à articuler Stiles en continuant de se fendre la poire comme un gamin, plié en deux au milieu du couloir.

Derek soupira et regarda la chambre… enfin… ce qu'il arrivait à en voir, du moins, car celle-ci était remplie, mais vraiment remplie à craquer de foutus bonbons en forme de cœur avec divers messages écrits dessus volontairement ambigus : : _« Dévore-moi », « suçote-moi », « savoure-moi », « déballe-moi délicatement », « mordille-moi », «Attention, saveur piquante ! », « Je suis inoubliable », « J'ai le goût du Paradis »_ ,… Le loup n'en revenait pas. Ça, c'était du tout grand Stiles !

D'accord, Derek le reconnaissait enfin. Stiles l'avait impressionné sur ce coup-là, même s'il aurait aimé que justement, ce ne soit pas le cas.

* * *

oo00oo

Derek rentra du travail ce soir-là et soupira face à la vision de son mari, assis devant la télé, la main droite enfouie dans un saladier rempli à ras bord de bonbons en forme de cœur.

\- S'lut… tu sais, je me demandais combien de temps je vais devoir me gaver de bonbons pour que la chambre à coucher son enfin vide.

\- Des millénaires, à mon avis. Mais t'as de la chance, j'aime dormir avec toi dans la bibliothèque, ça a son charme de faire l'amour entre les vieux bouquins de mes parents. Sérieusement, Stiles, pour la prochaine Saint- Valentin, qui aura lieu dans moins de dix mois, n'essaie surtout plus de me surprendre. On ira au resto et je t'offrirai des fleurs. Un truc bien plan-plan et traditionnel pour remplir les caisses des fleuristes et des restaurateurs. C'est bien ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux bien, on arrive à se comprendre.

Stiles sourit en coinçant un bonbon en forme de cœur entre ses dents. Il leva les yeux vers son amour et dit :

\- C'est écrit : ''eat me'' sur celui-ci !

Il fit un clin d'œil et les yeux de Derek virèrent au bleu glacier aussitôt.

* * *

 **Du coup, j'espère qu'on se retrouva l'année prochaine pour un autre OS.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
